What I Have and Should Have Done
by The Nurse 10
Summary: Mary is guilty of causing the Doctor's regeneration. This is why and how it happened.
1. Chapter 1: My Savior, my friend, my love

What I Have and Should Have Done

It was the happiest and darkest day I had ever witnessed. I had just saved the world, but at a cost. That cost was the life of the man I had admired for years, The Doctor. He was gone. Or at least the Doctor I knew. He had regenerated and all because of me.

It all started just the other day. I was walking home from school, alone, and had my iPod in my ears. It was a miracle I even heard it. But I did see it. The TARDIS materializing right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes. I practically flew down the street. I was so happy to have finally found him. The Doctor, the man I had wanted to meet all my life. When I came to the door, I just stood there for a moment. I just wanted to take it all in. I felt such a force resonating from the TARDIS. The feeling of hope and safety surged through my being. I don't even remember knocking. The door flew open and there he was. "Doctor? Is it really you?" It was him. His hairs all spiked up in front, the brown suit, and the converse covered in dirt and dust. He looked at me with his dark eyes. "Do I know you?" I snapped out of my fanatic trance. " Uh.. no you don't but I know all about you. My name's Mary. "I held out a hand. " Uh nice to meet you Mary. May I ask where I am?" "Ashburn, Virginia. December 28th 2011." He nodded. "Cool. So you know all about me huh?" I shrugged. "Well almost everything." He smiled. That smile just made me almost melt. "So Mary you uh mind showing me around?"

I still couldn't believe this was happening. As we walked down the street towards the neighborhood Safeway, I just had so many questions to ask him. About as many as he had for me. We decided to take turns asking questions. "Ok so what are you doing here anyways?" I asked finally. It was my 5th question. You'd think it would've been my first. "The TARDIS picked up a strange signal. I don't know exactly what yet." He stopped walking and stood there silently. I stopped too and we just stood there in silence for a minute or two. "So uh why have you been looking for me?" He asked finally. I sort of shrugged. "I just wanted the chance to meet you I guess." The Doctor smirked. "Oh come on there's got to be another reason." I shrugged. "That's my business not yours."

When we got back, the Doctor walked me back to my apartment door. I unlocked the door. "So what now? You going to go disappear?" The Doctor chuckled. "Nah. Not this time." I smiled. "Are you lying?" The Doctor smiled. "No I'm not. And yes I know I lie but this time no. I still haven't found that signal yet." "Good point." I started to open the door. "Well goodnight then." Just as I tried to walk in the door he grabbed my arm, spun me around and kissed me hard on the lips. I almost grabbed my pepper spray but instead I melted. When he released me, I was in a state of amazement. "Why did you do that? We just met." He smiled again. "Well your cute and I know I've only known you a short time now. But in the future we meet again and I know you very well." "The signal was a lie?" "Yup." I stood there in his arms slightly in shock. " So in the future we're.." "Sort of a couple," The Doctor answered quickly. I smiled. "Cool." We kissed again. The feeling of just absolute lust ran through my heart and body. Just as I was really getting into the moment, a great light shown next to us both. The Doctor released me from his grip and looked at the strange figure that had just appeared. "Master?" The image of The Master grinned. "Hello Doctor. Miss me?"

_To be continued _


	2. Chapter 2: My Savior's enemy

"Well your cute and I know I've only known you a short time now. But in the future we meet again and I know you very well." "The signal was a lie?" "Yup." I stood there in his arms slightly in shock. " So in the future we're.." "Sort of a couple," The Doctor answered quickly. I smiled. "Cool." We kissed again. The feeling of just absolute lust ran through my heart and body. Just as I was really getting into the moment, a great light shown next to us both. The Doctor released me from his grip and looked at the strange figure that had just appeared. "Master?" The image of The Master grinned. "Hello Doctor. Miss me?"

We both were in shock. "Master.. what are you doing here?" The Master snickered. "Well my dear Doctor, I am here for only one purpose: to change the past." With that last remark he got serious. "Doctor I am projecting from the year that never happened. I am trapped here now and am forced to play these events over and over again, but not anymore." The Doctor stepped towards the Master. "What are you playing at?" The Master just smiled. "Why don't you find out?" In a manner of a second, the Master had disappeared and a wind tunnel had taken his place dragging us in. "Doctor!," I yelled trying to grab onto the door. He was trying to grab me at the same time. "Hold on!" he yelled to me. The wind was very loud in my ears so it was hard to hear him. I finally got to the door and held on for my life. The Doctor was holding onto my leg. "Doctor my fingers are slipping!" I tried to keep holding on but the wind tunnel was strong. My figures were really starting to slip now. "Doctor I can't hold on much longer!" He looked at me and then at the hole and simply said " Allonsy." And then before I knew it we were in the tunnel heading to god knows where.

I awoke in London. I got up quickly and looked around frantically. "Doctor?" I finally saw him standing looking at a TV screen. There on the screen was the Master but to everyone else he was the Prime Minister. "Doctor am I seeing what I think I'm seeing." The Doctor turned slowly towards me. "This is bad. I'm crossing my own time stream." I knew how bad that was. It was one of the Doctor's rules. "Wait doesn't the Master have a paradox machine right about now?" He shook his head. "Not yet that came later." I slapped my forehead. "Oh right sorry. So what do we do?" The Doctor shrugged. "Well I think we'll be ok as long as I don't see myself." I nodded.

As if right on queue the Master's hologram appeared. "Enjoy your little trip Doctor?" The Doctor looked pissed. "Why are we here Master?" The Master chuckled. "I already told you to change the past. I intend to make sure that you don't interfere with my plans this time. And don't worry you're the only you. I changed this moment. This is the beginning of the end." The hologram disappeared. The Doctor looked really frustrated. I decided to speak up. "So I guess we know exactly what's going to happen so that helps." "Not exactly. He knows what happened last time too. We need to change our plan." He sat on an old chair nearby. I sat down on another chair. He was the Doctor I had no idea what to do. Or maybe I did. " I got it!" The Doctor looked up at me. "We know that the Master will be boarding the Valliant in a couple days so why not get on the Valliant now and cut him off?" The Doctor smiled. "You are brilliant! We don't even have the TARDIS so the paradox machine bit is out, unless he already got it." I slumped in my chair. "But maybe we could reverse that process and prevent him from even making it a paradox machine!" I sat up and smiled. " Sounds good let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3: My Savior Wronged

We arrived at the landing pad shortly after 4pm. No one was there so getting on the ship was easy. The Doctor scanned around for anyone just in case. We headed for the storage bay and found the TARDIS, luckily not mutilated yet. The Doctor seemed happy. "Now I'm going to do a quick log check on where we are in the time line of events. Can you go to the main control room and see the schedule for the crew? I don't want to get caught here later." I nodded and left him at the TARDIS.

The main control room was just as I had remembered it being. Large conference table, the countdown screen, everything was the same. I was able to hack into the computer rather easily. I was sort of surprised that the password was 'The Master is awesome.' I searched through the files and finally found the schedule on outlook. As I was waiting for it to print, I found and interesting file about the Doctor. I thought why not take a peak. I opened it up and started rummaging. It had a lot of information from past occurrences to the way future (At this point the Doctor would've told me to stay away from the future stuff). I found a reference to me that made me gasp. We weren't just a couple. I was actually the Doctor's fiancé.

I got back to the TARDIS, print out in hand. The Doctor was just finishing up his work. I ran the whole idea of being the Doctor's future fiancé through my head over a hundred times. '_He could have just told me. Although he does have those rules of his about revealing the future._' The Doctor turned and saw me standing there. "Got the schedule?" I snapped out of my trance. "Yah I do right here." I said holding up the printout. I walked over and handed it to him. The Doctor looked it over and nodded satisfied with my work. "Ok then. Now we wait."

The Doctor was able to find some rooms in the Vallient. He said it would be safer than staying in the TARDIS, which didn't really make sense to me but I trusted his judgement. We decided to be in connecting rooms. I got to my half and just flopped onto the bed with the door closed. I lay there tired and still curious as to the whole fiancé to the Doctor thing. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me. There was a knock at the door. "Hey I'm uh going to head to the kitchen to get some food you want anything?" "Yah. Uh can you make me a sub?" I rattled off a list of what I liked on it. "Ok can do." He was about to leave when he looked back at me. "You ok?" I nodded quickly. " I'm fine." He just nodded and left. I felt like an idiot.

When the Doctor got back, I had set up a table in the middle of the space in between our bedrooms. "Hey! I see you were able to make sandwiches!" He smiled. "And you have made a very nice table area for us." I grinned. We got out the sandwiches and dug in. We were silent for a while before we started talking. "So Mary, what else did you find out while you were on those computers?" I froze for a moment. "What do you mean?" "I mean you found something in those files about your future now spill." He had me. "Ok. Ok fine. I did find something. I found out that in my future we aren't just a couple we're freakin' engaged!" I emphasized the last two words. The Doctor leaned back in his chair. "I see. Well yes that's true we are engaged." I sighed. "And the truth comes out. Why didn't you tell me?" He was silent for a second or two. The tension in the air was awkward. "Look I'm sorry. It's future stuff I usually don't reveal the future to people. It can be dangerous." "Dangerous? Don't you think I had the right to know about this? I mean come on Doctor!" " Mary think about it this way. If I had told you then later on you would want to save my life somehow and sacrifice yours for mine." "I might have done that anyway! You're my hero Doctor! You should know that about your fiancé!" I stormed back to my room very upset. I shut the door behind me and just sat on the bed alone. I could hear the Doctor hitting the door with his back and sliding to the floor. We remained like that for at least two hours.

After the two hours the Doctor got up and knocked on the door. " Hey can we talk?" I sighed and opened the door. " Thanks." He came in and sat on my bed. " So what do you want to talk about?" The Doctor paused a moment before speaking. "I just wanted to apologize." I raised an eyebrow. He continued, " I realize now that maybe you should have known about the nature of our relationship in the future." I sighed. " And I am sorry as well. Maybe you had a point in not telling me." We both smiled at the same time. The Doctor took off his jacket and laid it on a chair. " Are you..?" I asked a bit worried. " What? No! No. I'm not stripping!" I sighed in relief. "Good I'm only 19." He looked at me with loving eyes. "Oh don't look at me that way." He stepped towards me. I wanted to back up but something kept me where I was. Before I knew it he was kissing me. I just went with the moment. Once again I was melting into his arms. I could feel his hands stroking my spine. My hands found themselves running through his hair. It felt like one of the greatest moments of my life.

And like the last time in the heat of the moment the alarms went off. We let go of each other quickly. "Great we've been found. And they probably have guards around the TARDIS." I smiled. "Well I guess you're lucky that I know a little karate." We both grinned.

Running as fast as we could we ran to the basement while at the same time avoiding security and police. We got to the TARDIS soon enough. There were only a few guards when we got there. The Doctor dragged me behind some crates. " So what's your plan Kung fu girl?" I looked at him annoyed and then just rolled my eyes. "Ok look the basic plan is that I sneak up behind them and knock them out while you distract them." The Doctor nodded approvingly. "Or I could just use my psychic paper." I sighed. "Ok how about this. I sneak around while you try the psychic paper. If it works then great, if not then I'll knock them out." The Doctor seemed to agree because he was already off. I sighed and went to my job of sneaking up behind them.

"Hello my good man! I have been sent by Mister Saxon to relieve you. The intruders have been captured and there is no reason to guard this anymore." He gave them a grin. The guards looked at each other. " Oh do you want to see the message he gave me just in case? Here." He handed them the psychic paper. The one guard took it and studied it carefully. I was just about to the back of the TARDIS. I was really praying they would not have the training to read through psychic paper, although this was the Master we were talking about. " Ok Mr. Smith your story seems ok but we'll still be checking with Mr. Saxon before we leave. The guards left in a hurry. I climbed out from where I was. " We had better get out of here before the Master finds out." The Doctor nodded and opened the door. " Crap. Too late." The Doctor kicked the grating around the console in frustration.


	4. Chapter 4: My Savior's Spy

The Doctor and I had been able to get off the Valliant luckily. On the way to a hotel, which I paid for, we stopped and got food, which I also paid for. We crashed in the room and just sat quietly watching TV. I had no plan. It was all on the Doctor, but I had a feeling that he had no plan either. I had to do something. " Hey Doctor. Don't you think it would be nice if we had some help?" The Doctor looked over at me. " What do you mean?" " Well the last time you were stuck about this time you had two other people with you. We only have two people you and me." " So?" " So.. I think we need at least one more person on this. Someone else who was here the last time." I pulled out my cell phone and the phone book. " What are you doing?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow. " Torchwood." 

About an hour later there was a knock at the door. I ran to the door and opened it fast. " You call?," said a smiling Jack Harkness. I smiled. " Captain Jack Harkness nice to see you! I'm Mary." I held out my hand. " Nice to meet you Mary." He said in a flirtatious matter. " Stop it," came the Doctor's voice from the inside of the room. " Doctor? Is that you?," Jack called in. I let him in and the two men hugged. " Ok so I don't really remember what happened the last time so fill me in." I handed him our notes. He took the time to read them over. It took him about ten minutes to get through it all. "Interesting. So where are you now in the timeline or are we changing it up a bit?" I rattled off the whole story. I did leave out the Doctor and my little romantic moment in the Valliant room but everything else I told. "Ha! Doctor you old dog!" I hit his arm for that. " Sorry. And you two need me because?" " We need help," I replied, " We got to the TARDIS but the Master had gotten there first and had made the paradox machine. Which also means his has the Toclafane." The Doctor jumped in, "And basically we're stuck." Jack stood and paced for a few moments. "I have an idea. Since only those security guards saw the Doctor why don't we send little Miss Mary here to get info." I turned to look at him. " What?" Jack held up a figure. " Just think about it why not we stay ahead of the game and get info. See how far he's gotten, figure out what he'll do next." I kinda liked the idea but at the same time it seemed insane.

Finally the boys had convinced me to do the sneak in plan. The Doctor got me microphones and cameras. Jack got the rest of the equipment and my "costume". ( Yah let a guy get your outfit.) I went to go get dressed in the bathroom. I couldn't believe what Jack had gotten me to wear. I can't even describe it. It was a black dress that was low cut so it revealed a bit of cleavage and came down to about halfway down my thigh. The shoes were a bit better. They were high heels but they were slutty red. I got all dolled up and sighed. "Jack I hate you!," I called from the bathroom. I could hear them both laugh. "Oh come on Mary it's not that bad. And anyways this way you can manipulate him a bit better." I walked out of the bathroom. The Doctor's mouth fell open. "Whoa!" "Ugh! That's it I'm not having you men stare at me!" The Doctor shut his mouth fast. "Sorry. You look Amazing!" I felt myself blush. "So mics?"

A few days, we put our plan into action. I walked up to the Saxon headquarters bravely. I tried really hard not to look nervous. The plan was simple I pose as a new secretary (we scored the job through an online application). At the same time, The Doctor and Jack would monitor things from our hotel room. We decided the fewer mics the better. I had one camera on the buckle of the dress and a mic in my hair. I was going to give info from the inside. This would last for a while, at least until The Doctor thought we needed to move. I got on the elevator and went up to the top floor. I knocked on the office door and a voice told me to go in. " Mr. Saxon? I'm your new secretary." I gave the Master a winning smile. "Oh good! Now let me extend to you a warm welcome." The Master stood before me. I really wished I had a gun. Thus began my few months of working for the Master aka Mr. Saxon.


	5. Chapter 5: My Savior's Savior

1 Month later:

It had been a grueling month of espionage, answering phones, really high heels, and short dresses. Jack Harkness, The Doctor, and I worked so hard to work the Master and find out about his plans. Once I had found out about something, The Doctor would intercept it and shut it down. I tried really hard every day not to blow our operation. The Master did get close many times to figuring it out but Jack and Torchwood helped. I really wanted to have this whole charade end, mostly because of the awful dresses and the heels were uncomfortable.

We finally got a break near the end of the month. The Master was moving his operation to the Valiant officially. The Doctor set up TARDIS keys to make us unnoticed. Jack and I took two guns each. The Doctor didn't really approve but we thought it would be good just in case. I dressed in black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. We drove to the airfield in a Torchwood jeep. We got there just before the Master. We could see the black SUVs coming our way. We just stood on the sidelines very still. The SUVs pulled up and armed security men who looked like the secret service jumped out first. I was shaking a little. I probably wasn't the only one who wanted to see the Master dead. We stood there as the Master and his wife got on the Valliant. We followed quietly behind the mob. Jack Harkness seemed as tense as I was.

The group headed to the main control room. Us three were still standing on the sidelines. I remembered the Master's screwdriver. I whispered to the Doctor. "You do remember about the hand and the screwdriver of his right?" The Doctor simply nodded. I gave him a thumbs up and continued to listen in. Some man by the name of Winters was speaking. "And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane. _," _The Toclafane appeared in bursts of light. They were just spheres. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon." "You are not the Master." The one said in a male voice. Then another spoke this time in a female voice. "We like the Mr. Master." I knew they were referring to the Master at this point. Winters seemed confused. Soon enough the Master jumped up. "Ok It's me! Ta da!" He walked past Winters and onto some steps. Winters was flustered. " Oh and I don't need you anymore Winters. Bye bye!" He turned to the Toclafane. "Kill him." At with that order the Toclafane fired and Winters disintegrated. I freaked. The Doctor held me back while he, instead of pushing forward, went around the side. I knew that was probably a better plan than last time. He was very close to getting the key on the Master when he was noticed. Security grabbed him. I almost jumped forward but Jack caught me before I got anywhere. " Oh Doctor how nice to see you. Come to see my triumph? Again." The Doctor was really annoyed. " Oh and your little friends must be here too. Well they'll show soon enough." He pulled out the lazer screwdriver. "So Doctor we know how this works. I zap you, make you really old, and hold you here as my little pet." The Master set the screwdriver and did his business on the Doctor. I ran to the Doctor's side when the process was done. He was an old man. His actual age. The Master smiled, " Oh look Doctor your little girlfriend is here!" The Master was really getting on my nerves. While he ranted away the Doctor passed me the vortex manipulator. I knew it was coming. He then whispered to me, " You know what to do." I nodded and set the device. The Master turned. " So Mary, you want your little fiancé to be saved?" I got annoyed and my control broke. "Listen Master! You shut up! I really hate you right now and I am trying really hard not to punch you in the face. Now I have a place to be so good day." I hit the vortex manipulator and disappeared.

I found myself outside London looking at the city. It was burning and Toclafane were pouring towards it. I stood there in the field in which I had appeared. "I will be back for you Doctor." With that I walked towards the woods to start my mission.


	6. Chapter 6: My Savior, My mission

1 year later…

It had been a year since I had seen any sign of the Doctor or the Master. I was alone, traveling like Martha Jones had done before me. I had many struggles and no matter what I kept going. I had the thought of the Doctor always with me. Today I was returning to London finally to finish the job.

My contact, James Ambrose, met me on the shore of Wales. I had been taken over from Ireland by a nice group of sailors. James came over towards me from where he had been standing by his car. "Welcome back Mary. James Ambrose." He held out his ID. That was my one term with my contacts, I had two: one that they keep their contact with me a secret and that they show ID when I got there at the meeting point. "Your ID looks good. Thank you Mr. Ambrose." He grinned. "Call me James." We walked along the beach towards the Jeep. I had a chance to get a good look at him. He was tall, had a beard, and looked like he was the rebel type. "So Mary you're sort of famous. Is it true you've been traveling all this time?" I nodded. "It's been a long year away, James." We got into the car and he started the engine. "So Ms. Mary, where to?" "Let's head to your base. You have the item?" He nodded. "Found it just a couple days ago." " Good."

We arrived outside a huge missile launch pad. "Your base is here?" He shrugged. "It's just past it. My associate, Professor Docherty, can fill you in more on the situation when we get there." I nodded and followed him. We snuck down the hillside and crossed a small valley to an area off of the missile launch site. We made our way down a sort of alley when a Toclafane appeared. "Get down!," James said pushing me behind some covered barrels. I stayed there until the Toclafane had finished checking James' ID. He then motioned to me and we made the rest of the trip without any problems. We hurried into what looked like a metal shed, and pretty much was. Inside was a lot of equipment and bits of computers and other devices. James held up a hand. I understood that he wanted to make sure the Professor wouldn't be startled. "Professor Docherty?" "Busy James." He chuckled. " Come on Professor I have a guest." The Professor looked up from her work and looked back to see me standing by the door. " And who is she?" I jumped and started to walk over. "My name's Mary ma'am." The Professor's eyes got wide. " So you're the young thing who's been traveling for so long?" I nodded. The Professor gave me a look like she was impressed. " Professor, have you and James found the item I requested?" " Oh yes that. We were able to acquire it through some of my contacts at UNIT. They were willing to help." James pulled a black suitcase from a shelf. It had a keypad on the top for security. He typed in the code and popped the case open. There inside was a metal gun like syringe. "That's it."

I took off the backpack that was on my back and took out four vials of chemicals. "Do you know what these are for?" The two of them shook their heads. We were now in a back room, a separate office. " These are the ingredients that when injected into a timelord will kill them." James and the Professor were stunned. " And you said in your letter, that Mr Saxon or the Master whatever his name is, is in fact a timelord?" I nodded. " Yes he is. If I used this on him he would die instantly. No regeneration." The two of them sat there a little confused. " Now all I need is to get back to London but what would be nice is if I could get some information on those Toclafane." The Professor smiled. " I thought you'd never ask. I have developed a grid that should shut down their systems, not kill them but it would let us see how they work."

We set up the grid as soon as we could. I didn't have a lot of time to waste. James and I went outside to lure the Toclafane in. As soon as we got out there, a Toclafane showed up pretty quickly. At just the right moment I jumped out and fired a few shots. The Toclafane turned and quickly armed itself. James fired shortly after I had and it targeted him. He ran down the corridor towards where the Professor was ready. " Now!," he called out quickly turning around. The Professor plugged in two cables and the Toclafane was zapped in an electric barrier. I ran up just at it fell to the ground. " That was amazing! I wish I had one of those fields." The professor smiled and picked up the Toclafane. " Not to be used at home."

We went back to the base and the Professor got to work on trying to open the Toclafane up. " Now there should be a pressure release point somewhere on this thing." She finally found an opening and pryed at it with a screwdriver. It soon enough made a hiss. " There we go." Carefully she opened up the outer shell to reveal a head. " Is it human?" I asked nervously. " I don't know but it does look like it." Suddenly as we were bending over the thing, the eyes opened. " What the?" responded James. The creature looked around at us. "Martha." It said in a voice I almost recognized. "Who's that?" I was scared to even find out who it was, even though I knew. "My name is Mary not Martha." "Martha Jones helped us fly." "Oh no." I knew what was coming. "The skies are made of diamonds." " Oh no not him." I fell backwards into a chair in agony crying. " That thing was a person. It's the little boy from the end of the universe."


	7. Chapter 7: My Savior, My Sorrowing

I just sat there for what seemed like hours. I couldn't believe what the Master had done. He has taken the innocent and destroyed them. All those people had been mutilated. A great rage erupted in me. I couldn't even speak. Every few moments I would start crying again. That thing wasn't a person anymore. I could still see the boy's face in my memory. Although I was incredibly depressed I knew that I needed to keep going for all the other people who needed me, not just the Doctor. All the people in the world's fate were on my shoulders.

James stood up as I walked into the room. "Are you leaving?" He said pointing to the backpack I had on. "I have to. Those people need me and I can't wait too much longer." He nodded. "Well I can at least give you a ride back to the city." I thanked him and he went off to get ready to go. The Professor got up and came over to me. "You sure about this?" I nodded. " I have a friend who needs me to complete my mission." " So this friend of yours? They must be pretty special huh?" I smiled. " Yah he is."

James and I piled into the Jeep. He seemed saddened to see me go. But I would be leaving him one last instruction. We drove for about an hour or two until we reached the outskirts of the city limits. " You have a plan?" James asked as I got out. " In a way yes." I said flinging on my backpack. He smiled and held out a hand. " Nice knowing you Mary. I hope to see you again sometime." I shook his hand goodbye and watched him drive off.

I walked along a community street looking for any sign of life. It was about 8pm and the street was deserted. I was just about to give up when a woman opened her door. " Who are you? Identify yourself." I turned to her. She was an elderly lady, hunched over and shaking from the cold. " My name is Mary. I haven't been here for a year." She looked at me in awe. " You are she who has travelled all this time spreading her message? Come in!" I jogged over to the door and entered the house. I was greeted by many more eyes than I had expected. " Oh. I didn't know the whole community was in here."

They offered me a seat on the steps as I told my story. I described everything from the moment I had met the Doctor up to when I got back to London. The audience was quiet and still, listening to my fantastical tale. " The Doctor has been there for you so many times and you never knew he was there. He comes and goes and never asks to be thanked. The Doctor is a great man who looks human even though he is alien. I feel like I've known him all my life. And I love him." As I concluded my story I had a moment of realization. I did love the Doctor. I really did.

Suddenly there was a yell outside. I recognized the voice immediately. " It's the Master!" I called out. The crowd of people all paniced at once. " Quick hide her!" called out a boy near me. A blanket was thrown on top of me and I was told to stay down. I could hear the Master outside calling for me. " Mary! Come out girl. If you come out now I promise not to harm anyone." I was shaking under the blanket. "Come on Mary! Come out now or I'll set fire to this whole street!" I finally gave in. I stood up and went to the door. The old woman who had let me in grabbed my arm. " You can't go out there! He'll kill you!" I took her hand. " I'm sorry. But there are those who need me." I opened the door slowly and walked out onto the street.


	8. Chapter 8: My Savior and I get split

The Master and his men took me back to the Vallient. I saw the Doctor, older and now locked in a cage. The Doctor looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I felt so sorry for him. " Oh Mary did you really think that you could really stop me?" He was holding the gun and vials in his hands. The Master ordered his men to start the countdown. " No not really to be honest." The Master looked at me with an eyebrow raised. " Really?" I nodded. " Yah I realized after the first few months that there was no possible way I could defeat a timelord. And all I did was pass on words." The Master was confused. " Yah I mean all I did was spread a story. The story of the Doctor. I traveled all over. But I also gave them an instruction." The countdown behind the Master was ticking. You know Master there's just one thing I want to say to you." The Master walked right up to me. " And that is?" I smiled as the countdown ticked the last few seconds. " Doctor." At that second all the screens changed to show various countries around the world with people standing all around shouting the Doctor's name. It was a magnificent sight. Jack Harkness behind me whispered the Doctor's name and so did Lucy, The Master's "wife". The Doctor was glowing, literally. " What's happening?" The Doctor spoke, " I tapped into the Arcangel network and integrated with it's matrices. The Master was in a state of shock. The Doctor was now back to his normal self. He landed on the landing to the stairs, the glowing gone. The Master sneered. " Not again!" He pulled out his lazer screwdriver. I ran to the Doctor. " Don't you dare hurt him Master!" He chuckled. " I won't hurt him I'm sending you two away. To the Planet of the Dead."

Before we could say another word we found ourselves on the new planet. We were right next to the bus which would take the Doctor here. " How did he know about this planet?" The Doctor had no idea. He just stood there motionless. " Doctor? Are you ok?" He looked to me. " Sorry. Bit of shock there. Good to see you!" We embraced for a quick moment. " So this can't be too hard."

We started walking. There was not much else to do. It was kind of boring to be honest. We barely talked. I don't know why I guess we just didn't know what to talk about. Miraculously we finally saw a ship laying out in the desert. "Finally! We're not entirely alone!" I said happily. And that's when we felt the gun at our backs and heard clicking. As we turned, we saw a strange bug like alien standing behind us. The Doctor immediately started clicking back to it. " Ok so I've told it that we come in peace and we mean him no harm." I rolled my eyes. "You are such an alien."

As you could guess this didn't work. So we got taken to the bug's ship. And guess what else? There was another one! The Doctor talked to the two for a bit and then came back to me with the information. " Ok so they tell me that these stingray like creatures basically ate the entire planet and population making them sand. As for how the crashed they really don't know how they got here." I nodded. I was slightly unsurprised.

Suddenly I felt a pulling. I turned and saw a wind tunnel like portal pulling me towards it. " Doctor!" He turned and tried to grab for me. " Mary!" But it was too late. I was already gone.


	9. Chapter 9: My Savior Shot Down

I awoke with a start. I was at the edge of a lake in an area that looked pretty barren. I got up quickly and then saw the Doctor farther from me. He was laying on a blanket with two women, another man, having a picnic. I recognized the one woman as River Song. She was a companion who didn't meet the Doctor in the right order. He was going forwards as she saw his past.

I stood there a moment and simply watched. Suddenly from the lake rose an astronaut. I was puzzled. The others looked puzzled as well. Sadly from where I was I couldn't hear anything that they were saying. The Doctor walked over to the astronaut and stood facing him or her. I started towards them when I saw a green flash and the Doctor jerk back. He started to glow as if he was going to regenerate. The red headed girl started running but River and the man held her back. I was like her. I wanted to run over but I felt if this was a moment from the Doctor's future or past I should not interfere. There was another green flash and the Doctor fell to the ground. "Doctor!" The red headed girl yelled. River started trying to shoot at the astronaut but they just bounced right off and the figure sunk back into the waves. I was stunned. I had just witnessed the Doctor's death.

Night fell as River, the red head, and the guy floated the Doctor's body, which was on fire, onto the lake. I just sat where I was still in shock. The Doctor was dead. I was just trying to figure out what to do. Obviously this was a future event since the Doctor I know was alive when I last saw him. I kinda wondered what he was up to. A more pressing problem was: should I even tell him about what I had just seen? This was huge.

As I pondered over this, I felt a presence behind me. "Oh dear the Doctor's been killed." I turned and saw the Master standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" The Master shrugged. "I just wanted to see how this little glimpse into the future was taking you. Do you know why I sent you here?" I stayed silent. " Well it's because I want you do see how your little 'Savior' is going to die and make you an offer." I remained silent once again. I guessed he was going to offer to save the Doctor's life in exchange for something. " Here's my offer: I will save your Doctor ( what'd I tell ya? It's like I'm psychic) if you come to my side and work for me." " Of what importance am I to you?" The Master chuckled. "You know all about the Doctor. You know about all his companions and where they are. With your knowledge.." "I can lead you to them and you can ultimately exploit them to your advantage." The Master chuckled again. " It's like you can read my mind." I knew what agreeing to this would do. If this was in fact a fixed event, the repercussions could be great. Also if the Master did get a hold of the Doctor's former companions he could hurt them greatly and possibly do even more damage to the time stream. I knew what my answer was. "No deal Master." He was not happy. " Then enjoy watching him die because of your poor choice." With that he disappeared and a few seconds later I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10: My Savior's Horror Story

I slowly awoke and saw that I wasn't where I was before. I saw the Master standing facing me. He now wore a hoodie and, for some reason, a dog collar. "You're awake? Good! You enjoy your trip?" I tried to lunge at him but I was strapped down on a metal plate that was vertical. "You monster let me go!" I struggled to get loose. "I offered you a chance to come to my side but you resisted and now you will watch me destroy your precious Doctor." I didn't understand since I had just seen the Doctor die and it was a fixed point. "Well your efforts are in vain since he dies at that lake." The Master chuckled. "What you don't know is that he actually doesn't die. Apparently he sent a Tesalecta that looked like him to die in his place." I was astonished. "You still won't get away with it!" I then saw the machine behind him. "Oh no." Behind him was a machine which was hooked up to a diamond, but not just any diamond. "The white point star." Now I was scared. I knew what was happening and what was going to happen. The question was where is the Doctor? I assumed he was above in the ship with Wilfred but I didn't know for sure. "Where's the Doctor?" I finally asked. "I thought you could tell me." I shrugged. "I don't really know what point in this timeline we're at so I couldn't tell you." The Master wasn't pleased. I did wish I knew, of course I would tell the Master, but it would be nice so I could plan ahead.

The Master trotted towards the machine. He was about to do the unthinkable. "Master don't!" I knew it wouldn't help. He was going to bring the time lords back one way or another. I really hoped the Doctor was ok.

The machine started. All I could see was a bright light. I soon could see time lords coming into focus. I really wished the Doctor was there. Then he was. The Doctor literally fell through the ceiling. "Oh think of the devil. Where have you been?" The Doctor was scratched up pretty badly. "Hey Mary! How are you doing? Where did you go anyways?" "Long story. But for now how about taking care of The Master?" The Doctor got up slowly. He was weak from the fall. " Rasilon.." Rasilon made a slight head nod. I already didn't like him. "Master do you know what you've done?" The Master thought for a moment. "Created a new world order?" I really wanted to do a face palm. "No! You've not just brought the timelords back! You brought Gallifrey! Time war and all!" The Master looked at Rassilon. He smirked. "Yes the final sanction. The destruction of the universe!" I knew what this meant for The Doctor and the rest of humanity. The Time war was the worst moment for the Doctor ever. It was the day he destroyed the timelords.


	11. Chapter 11: My Savior's Trial

Chapter 11: My Savior's Trial

I stood there helpless in the face of what seemed like the end. The Doctor was lying on the ground barely moving and the time lords were about to destroy the universe. What could I do? I knew what I had to prevent but how could I when I was strapped down.

The Doctor finally rose and pointed a gun right at Rassilon's head. "That's it do it! He's the one you should kill!" The Master demanded. He was like the devil though he and Rassilon both were. I tried to get free. Rassilon smirked. "Why kill me? He's your enemy! You fought him for centuries." The Doctor turned to gun on the Master. I looked at the Doctor and I saw anger and fear. At this moment he knew what would happen if he made the wrong choice. We both did. But I knew what would happen either way.

The Doctor kept turning back and forth between the Master and Rassilon. He had the gun on Rassilon now. I really thought he might do it. But then I saw the face of the woman who would solve his problem. To Rassilon's left there was a woman who revealed her face. The Doctor locked eyes with her. I saw from the way he was looking at her that he knew her well.

The Doctor turned to the Master again. This time he wasn't aiming for the Master. "Get out of the way." The Master realized what he was going to shoot and dove out of the way. The Doctor shot the white point star. The resulting blast caused the Portal which the timelords had come out of to collapse. Rassilon looked at the Doctor with glaring eyes. "You die with me Doctor!" The Doctor nodded. "I know." Sadly I knew the awful truth._ 'Not yet Doctor. No not yet.' _I thought to myself. Immediately the Master got up. "Get out of the way." The Doctor looked to him astonished but then did as he said. The Master fired a bolt of energy at Rassilon. "You made me this way! You put the drumming into my head! All my life!" The Doctor ran over and got me out of my restraints. I clung to him as the Master and the other timelords got sucked into the vortex. I ran to the machine where the white point star had been. I had to turn it off before it caused the Doctor's regeneration.


End file.
